drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Music in Drawn Together
__FORCETOC__ One of the hallmarks of a Drawn Together episode is music. (All episodes except "Lost in Parking Space, Part One" and "Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care" have music in some form, not including the theme song and other incidental music.) On April 20, 2010, an official soundtrack was released featuring many of the songs listed below. Season One * 1. Hot Tub ** "Black Chick's Tongue" (pastiche of "A Whole New World"), written for the show, sung by Clara and Foxxy. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "I Wonder Why", written for the show, sung by an unnamed singer. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "Yeak OK", written for the show, pastiche of Usher's popular single "Yeah!". Featured on the soundtrack album. * 2. Clara's Dirty Little Secret ** "La-la-la-la Labia", written for the show, sung by Foxxy and the housemates. Featured on the soundtrack album. * 3. Gay Bash ** "Ling-Ling Lament", written for the show, sung by Ling-Ling. ** "Ling-Ling Battle Song", written for the show, sung by an unnamed male singer and children's chorus. Featured on the soundtrack album. * 4. Requiem for a Reality Show ** "Bully Song", written for the show, sung by Clara and Wooldoor. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "Let Me Love You Tonight", licensed song, sung by Pure Prairie League. * 5. The Other Cousin ** "Girly Girl" (pastiche of "There She Goes"), written for the show, sung by an unnamed female singer. ** "Wind Beneath My Wings", licensed song, made famous by Bette Midler (originally sung by Sheena Easton), sung here by Captain Hero. ** "Moving In Stereo", licensed song, made famous by The Cars. * 6. Dirty Pranking No. 2 ** "(I've Had) The Time of My Life", licensed song, sung by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes (TV version only). ** "This Is Our Version" (pastiche of the above song), written for the show, sung by an unnamed male and female singer (DVD version only). ** "Daisy Bell", pop standard, sung by an unnamed chorus. * 7. The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist ** "Cash Cash Cashety Cash" (pastiche of "For the Love of Money"), written for the show, sung by an unnamed chorus. ** "I Wanted You to Know", licensed song, sung by Brooke Ramel. Season Two * 1. The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II **"Shit Sandwich", only on the DVD, sung by the cast minus Toot. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "Sunshine", written for the show, sung by an unnamed chorus. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "Sweetcake Uber Alles", written for the show, sung by the Sweetcakes. Featured on the soundtrack album. * 2. Foxxy vs. the Board of Education ** "Board of Education" (pastiche of "I'm Just a Bill"), written for the show, sung by the Board of Education. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "Fire the Load", written for the show, sung by an unnamed chorus. Featured on the soundtrack album. * 3. Little Orphan Hero ** "I Wanted You to Know", licensed song, sung by Brooke Ramel. ** "Superman", licensed song, originally by Five for Fighting, sung here by Captain Hero. ** "Being A Hero", a pastiche of the above song, was written in case clearance wasn't gained to use it in the episode. Featured on the soundtrack album. * 4. Captain Hero's Marriage Pact ** "Crashy Smashy Die Die Die", written for the show, sung by Foxxy. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "Drunk Ass Bitch", written for the show, sung by Foxxy's former bandmates. Featured on the soundtrack album. * 5. Clum Babies ** "God Is Watching Everything You Do", written for the show, sung by the VeggieFables. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "Glory of Love", licensed song, sung by Peter Cetera. * 6. Ghostesses in the Slot Machine ** "Lady Luck, I'm Through With You" (pastiche of "Luck Be a Lady"), written for the show, sung by an unnamed male singer. Featured on the soundtrack album. * 7. Super Nanny ** "Who's That Guy", licensed song, originally from Grease 2, sung here by Spanky and the crowd at the DMV. * 8. Terms of Endearment ** "Shortnin' Bread", traditional folk song, sung here by Foxxy Love. ** "Camptown Races", pop standard, sung here by the black stereotypes in the erasement camp. * 9. Captain Girl ** "Hero Theme" (parody of "Batman Theme"), written for the show, sung by an unnamed chorus. * 10. A Tale of Two Cows ** "A Moment Like This", licensed song, originally by Kelly Clarkson, sung here by Toot. ** "Honey Ham", written for the show, sung by an unnamed chorus. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "On a Pizza", written for the show, sung by an unnamed chorus. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "I Wanted You to Know", licensed song, sung by Brooke Ramel. * 11. Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree ** "Morning Train", licensed song, originally by Sheena Easton, sung here by Jimmy Kimmel. ** "Ewoki Suck", written for the show, sung by the Ewoks. Featured on the soundtrack album. * 12. The Lemon-AIDS Walk ** "Judge Fudge Theme Song", written for the show, sung by an unnamed chorus ** "Winner Takes It All", licensed song, sung by Sammy Hagar. * 13. A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special ** "We Built This City", licensed song, originally by Starship, sung here in an anonymous cover version. ** "You Belong to the City", licensed song, originally by Glenn Frey, sung here in an anonymous cover version. ** "Last Love", licensed song, originally by Orchestra Heinz Kiessling. * 14. Alzheimer's That Ends Well ** "You'll Really Love Being Abandoned Here" (parody of "I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here"), written for the show, sung by Toot and the seniors. * 15. The Drawn Together Clip Show ** No new songs, though several songs from past episodes are featured. There is one new song during Wooldoor's montage but it remains unanswered as to what the song is. (It's called "Scooter Boost" by Sure Thing, to be found on the bands's site at myspace.) Season Three * 1. Freaks & Greeks ** "Pledging Days" (parody of "Summer Nights"), written for the show, sung by Captain Hero, Georgina, and a cast of extras. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", licensed song, sung by Cyndi Lauper. * 2. Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable! ** "Happy Stupid Kid Show Theme", written for the show, sung by Wooldoor and a cast of children. ** "Wiener Song", written for the show, sung by the neighborhood children. Featured on the soundtrack album. * 3. Spelling Applebee's ** "Everybody Hurts", licensed song, originally sung by R.E.M., sung here by Captain Hero. ** "Holding Out for a Hero", licensed song, originally sung by Bonnie Tyler, sung here in an anonymous cover version. ** "No Easy Way Out", licensed song, written and originally sung by Robert Tepper on the Rocky IV soundtrack, sung here by Foxxy. ** "Fake Rocky Training Song" (pastiche of "Gonna Fly Now"), written for the show, sung by an unnamed group. * 4. Unrestrainable Trainable ** "Cat's in the Kitchen, (pastiche of "Cat's in the Cradle"), written for the show, sung by Captain Hero. * 5. N.R.A.y RAY ** "I Wanted You to Know", licensed song, originally sung by Brooke Ramel, sung here by Toot. * 6. Mexican't Buy Me Love ** "Ling-Ling Battle Song (Spanish version)", written for the show, sung by an unnamed male singer and children's chorus. ** "Yo Tenía Un Cascabel", sung by The Leonard's * 7. Lost in Parking Space, Part One ** None; this is the first episode not to contain a musical number. * 8. Lost in Parking Space, Part Two ** "Scumma Bumma Grubba Moochie", sung by Xandir and the two bums in the mall parking lot. Pastiche of "Hakuna Matata" from The Lion King. Featured on the soundtrack album. * 9. Charlotte's Web of Lies ** "Feel Like Makin' Love", made famous by Bad Company sung by the guys as they are drunk driving. ** "Face the Balls", written for the show, sung by Captain Hero. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "Itsy Bitsy Spider", nursery rhyme, sung by Ling-Ling. ** "Steve from Long Island", written for the show, sung by an unnamed character. * 10. Breakfast Food Killer ** The theme song from the sitcom Good Times plays twice in the episode. ** "The Best Time of Your Life", the theme song from the Carousel of Progress attraction at Walt Disney World, plays three times. * 11. Drawn Together Babies ** "Drawn Together Babies", the show's theme song, a pastiche of the Muppet Babies theme. Featured on the soundtrack album. ** "I Wanna Sex You Up", licensed song by Color Me Badd. Sung here by Ling-Ling. * 12. Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care ** None; this is the second episode not to contain a musical number. * 13. Toot Goes Bollywood ** "Mehndi Laga Ke Rakhna", from the Bollywood blockbuster Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge. ** "Implanted Memories", a pastiche of songs on Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. Sung by Phat Allen and his Junkyard Pals. Featured on the soundtrack album. * 14. American Idol Parody Clip Show **The cast sings "One House", the show's original rejected theme song. Featured on the soundtrack album. **The song played during the video of the people that died during the season is: Giulio Caccini et Paul Pritchard: Ave Maria **Hero sings "Daisy Bell" in a soulful ballad style. Featured on the soundtrack album. **Toot sings "A Moment Like This" in a dramatic diva style. **Wooldoor sings "Black Chick's Tongue" in a heavy metal style. Featured on the soundtrack album. **Ling-Ling sings "Ling-Ling Battle Song" in a sultry jazz style. Featured on the soundtrack album. **Xandir sings "Fire the Load" in a flamboyant Broadway style. Featured on the soundtrack album. **Spanky sings "I Wanted You to Know" in a Beatnik poet style. **Clara and Foxxy sing "La-La-La-La-Labia" in an acoustic folk style. Featured on the soundtrack album. The Movie * The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! **"Suck My Taint", sung by the Suck My Taint girl. Featured on the soundtrack album. **"Make-A-Point-Land", featured in the credits. Featured on the soundtrack album. Category:Drawn Together Category:Songs